


I Keep the Wolf From the Door

by ionsquare



Series: The Canvas Was Free [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionsquare/pseuds/ionsquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes to sleep with a man and wakes up with a wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Keep the Wolf From the Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eveningowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningowl/gifts).



> And then wolf!Derek happened again. Sort of sequel to [Apple Pie Promises](http://archiveofourown.org/works/925180).
> 
> While I was writing this I did have a part (that I took out) where wolf!Derek gets a little too frisky with Stiles. Nothing is really taboo for me, but I was toeing a line I'm not sure I was ready to cross. LOL (But it was really stupid hot, so.)
> 
> Title comes from _Wolf at the Door_ by Radiohead.

It’s something they both fall into, sort of. Derek’s stopped moping, for the most part, but there are times when he needs to be the wolf, and Stiles gets it. He likes all the unique facets of who Derek is as a person, and as a wolf.

Mornings are a bit unusual. Stiles goes to sleep with a man and wakes up with a wolf.

Stiles grunts when he feels a wet nose pushing in the center of his back.

"Stopit," Stiles groans, burying his face in Derek’s pillow.

Derek licks the back of Stiles’ knee making Stiles shudder, hips rolling into the mattress.

"This is way too weird for me to process, and I have an inappropriate boner happening," Stiles admits, rolling over on his back.

Derek shuffles his way on top of Stiles, lying down heavy and warm, and it’s way too hot in the room for Stiles to handle it.

"It’s hot in here, Derek, and you’re a living furnace."

Stiles opens his legs around Derek, sighing loudly, but soon enough he’s humming contentedly.

"Mmn," Stiles hums, tilting his head back so Derek can nuzzle into his neck. "This feels nice."

Derek’s tongue flicks over Stiles’ nipple, making him yelp.

“ _Der_ -Derek, don’t,” Stiles says with a hitch in his breath. Derek does it again, slower this time, teeth catching on it.

"Ohmygod," Stiles groans, covering his face.

Stiles swallows thickly staring at the ceiling while Derek backs his way down Stiles’ body, tongue wet and scratchy as it licks around his bellybutton.

“ _Derek_ , this is way too weird when you’re still covered in _fur_.”

Derek huffs hotly, making a snuffling noise, letting his eyes bleed red.

"Be you." Stiles reaches out to scritch behind Derek’s ear. "Don’t get me wrong I _like_ you like this, love it, even,” Stiles smiles. “But I need _you_ right now, okay?”

The shift happens fast, and the air ripples around Derek as he crawls back up Stiles’ body, kissing Stiles hard, determined to show Stiles how much what he said means to him. Stiles whimpers against his mouth, tongue licking out at Derek’s making him growl, kissing him deeper, pushing him down into the bed.

Stiles gasps when Derek pulls away, licking his now kiss-swollen lips, cupping Derek’s stubbled face.

"I bet I have terrible morning breath," Stiles laughs.

"I don’t care," Derek says, pausing. "Does it really weird you out?"

"Huh? What—oh, wait what? No!" Stiles wraps his arms around Derek, pulling him down on top of him, wanting all that warmth. "It’s… I mean. My mind goes right to the This Might Be Pushing It gutter…"

"But?" Derek says slowly.

"But," Stiles says quietly, licking his lips. "It’s like our secret. Our dirty little secret. Something we have, that we share, and nobody else needs to know about it."

Derek grins slyly.

"Having said that," Stiles counters. "I’ll never recover if you ever… lick in places when you aren’t human. We have to draw the line somewhere."

Derek licks his lips, eyeing Stiles with a suspicious glint.

"You’re curious by nature, there’s no way you haven’t at least thought about it."

Stiles gulps, looking away.

"You’re dirty," Derek nips right under his jaw. "I like it," he whispers in Stiles’ ear.

After awhile of lying in bed (and some morning spooning), Derek’s back in his wolf form, trying to push his muzzle under Stiles’ arm.

"Mmf, what? Oh, I fell asleep." Stiles lifts his arm for Derek, who rests his chin on Stiles’ hip. Stiles idly drags his fingers through Derek’s fur, smiling when he feels Derek’s ears twitching.

"Such a puppy, _ow!_ "

Derek grumble-growls, nipping Stiles’ fingers.

"I know, I know! You aren’t a dog, I just can’t help it. You’re so cuddly like this."

Derek’s head snaps to attention, growling at the door before there’s a faint knock.

"Stiles?" Cora says through the door.

"Breakfast?"

"Pancakes."

"You’re the best."

"Is Derek wearing pants today?"

Derek butts his head under Stiles’ arm, nose buried in Stiles’ armpit, wuffling contentedly.

"I don’t think so. He’s sniffing my armpit right now."

"Ugh," Cora groans, stomping away from the door. "I hate you both!"

It takes Stiles fifteen minutes to get his pants on because Derek keeps tugging them down, with his teeth.

"Stop it!" Stiles growls again, shoving his pants back up.

Derek rushes forward, nose pushing into Stiles’ crotch, teeth already working on tugging Stiles’ pants back down. His nostrils flare when the thick scent of arousal hits him square in the face, looking up at Stiles.

Stiles is staring at him, glassy eyed, panting softly.

Derek butts Stiles until he’s walking backward, sitting on the end of the bed with a thump. He keeps scenting, and as the wolf his sense of smell is heightened, especially this close to Stiles. Stiles’ legs fall open easily and Derek rubs his muzzle against Stiles’ crotch.

"Cora made _pancakes_ ,” Stiles whines.

Derek shifts back easily as a human, mouthing at the outline of Stiles’ erection tenting his pants. He unbuttons and unzips his pants, and Stiles helps out by jerkily pushing his pants down to his knees.

"Get on your knees," Derek commands.

Stiles stands up to kick off his pants, eagerly getting on his hands and knees, spreading himself wide to Derek. He’s already leaking by the time Derek’s tongue licks a slow, hot stripe over his hole. He makes a pained noise of pleasure, slumping forward with his ass pushed up, sighing happily when Derek’s tongue starts licking.

The heady scent of Stiles fills Derek’s nostrils making him growl, mouth surging in eagerly letting his tongue go loose as he slowly licks circles on Stiles’ hole. He has to spread Stiles a little wider, and when he does he watches him clench, sucking a finger into his mouth and then pushing it all the way in to the knuckle.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Stiles groans, begging for another one.

Derek’s teeth catch on a bit of skin, worrying it between his teeth as he fucks two fingers deep into Stiles.

Stiles cries out, fingers curling in the tangled sheet.

He slides his fingers out of Stiles, his tongue already licking fast, knowing all the sensations at once are driving Stiles closer to the edge. He buries his nose right into his ass, tongue pushing against his hole, lips making a loud slurping noise. Derek pulls back panting, spreading Stiles wider, making a low growl of approval when Stiles reaches back to hold himself open for him.

Derek licks at his fingers, giving Stiles’ cock a few strokes.

Stiles whimpers, coming all over Derek’s fingers and the bed under him. He feels like he can’t stop coming as Derek strokes him through it, tongue still buried in his ass. He makes a garbled sound of annoyance, pushing on Derek’s head.

Stiles lets Derek manhandle him onto his back, legs falling open to let Derek lick him clean. He stretches with a groan, back popping in relief.

"Can’t move, but pancakes. I like pancakes."

Derek curls up beside Stiles, nipping Stiles’ hand.

"You owe me pancakes," Stiles murmurs, fingers curling in Derek’s fur.

Derek licks Stiles’ palm in recognition, making Stiles smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr; archiving here. 
> 
> Thank you, [Mel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblo/), for looking this over. <3
> 
> Me on [Tumblr](http://ionsquare.tumblr.com/), come say hi! :)


End file.
